


Shelter

by MinutesToMidnight



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinutesToMidnight/pseuds/MinutesToMidnight
Summary: 简单粗暴小妈文。维吉尔捡回了V做自己男宠，仅仅是因为尼禄一个垂涎的眼神就赶走了自己的儿子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 简单粗暴，人物除了V都很阴暗，文章很压抑。尤其是V哥，我把他写的太坏了我对不起他，有ooc别打我。请确定能接受再看。  
> 强制性行为，边做爱边纹身，血腥暴力。  
> （1）本章人物是5V哥4N和V酱  
> 性行为Vergil/V  
> 情感上是Vergil/V和Nero/V

在V到来之前，Nero是这幢大房子里唯一缺爱的孩子。  
祖父斯巴达留下的的偌大的庄园中，总是可以见到仆人的孩子们三五成群在林荫间嬉戏，他们的欢声笑语仿佛是在向楼上那个孤独地站在窗边的孩子炫耀。  
可当房子的主人Vergil先生回来时，这座庄园中剩下的便只有令人窒息的沉默和寂静——没人能够反抗这位至高无上领主的旨意。  
冷漠的父亲与唯唯诺诺的下人，每天要学习的晦涩难懂的诗句——这就是Nero十八岁之前生活的全部。

Nero十八岁那年的某个晚上，他仍记得那是一个雨夜，被一帮骑士簇拥着的父亲抱着一个瘦弱的身躯撞进家门——Nero蹲在楼上一个角落里小心翼翼观察着客厅里忙乱做一团的人们——他父亲怀里的人似乎伤的很重，全身上下都是触目惊心的血迹，Vergil把他安置在地毯上，旁边的下人们围成一圈七手八脚地抢救着那个气息奄奄的陌生人，Vergil双手叉腰在一旁焦急地踱步。

惊讶与好奇先后涌上Nero的心头，他睁大眼睛继续观察着，最后心里竟升起一丝嫉妒——Vergil甚至都没为他，这个亲生儿子，这么不安过。

之后的故事便是那个被Vergil捡回来的幸运儿在他父亲的恩泽下得以重获新生，Nero本以为自己会添个名义上的兄弟或姐妹，但接下来发生的一切让他终于明白自己的平凡生活注定会被打破。

那个黑发的瘦削身影住进了他父亲的卧室，几乎不会在外厅和花园里抛头露面。之后，每当他晚些时候经过Vergil卧室的门前时，总会有一些令人眼红心跳的声音传出来把Nero的思绪打得纷乱。

有那么几次晚餐时V会跟着坐在Vergil身边，按道理此时的他已是领主大人的配偶，可他却只是像个像个腼腆而卑微的女仆那样不敢抬头，默默的小口吃掉盘子里那对于他的胃口来说过于丰盛的食物。Vergil冰冷的眼神只是看一眼Nero，说道：“Nero，这是V。”  
Nero微笑着冲这个看起来和自己差不多大的孩子招了招手，却并没有得到对方的热情回应。他只是隐约看到了那双黑发遮挡下的绿眸中闪过的一丝不安。  
对方的不予理睬更进一步唤起了Nero观察了解其的欲望，他装作低头喝汤，眼神却始终牢牢粘在父亲身旁那个矜持的黑发美人身上——他绝对配的上"美人"的称号，那雪白的皮肤轻薄如纸，透出可爱的粉红，垂下的眼帘遮住了他宝石般的眼眸，收敛住了那让在场的所有男人女人都无比痴迷的凝望——这一切都使得这位黑发的美人更加地迷人，像伊甸园里的苹果，散发着无法抗拒的美，诱人堕落的美——可他本身又是那么该死地纯洁。而他，沉溺在这危险的美中，露出了一个妄想亵渎这份美的微笑。  
看到这一幕，Vergil精致的的五官瞬间紧绷，他死死地盯着自己的亲生儿子，眼里是暴君般阴冷的怒意，而他的亲生儿子仍不为所动，显然，他把全部注意力都放在了那个自己本不该垂涎的美人身上。  
于是，Nero的父亲冷冷地向他宣布，他此后只能搬出去住，没有维吉尔的命令不许再回庄园。走投无路的他只能去投靠自己的叔叔但丁。  
几乎是被赶出庄园的他鬼使神差地又偷偷溜了回来，在深夜，守卫和仆人们都熟睡时——他的父亲似乎是急于教训自己的小妻子，并没有太多防备他是否还会溜回来。他躲在一颗老树上，在暗处偷窥他父亲房间里上演的一切。瓢泼大雨不知何时倾盆而下，他却只是像着了魔一样一动不动地盯着看——  
Vergil的房间没有关窗户，狂风骤雨拍打着窗户和地板，杂乱无章的雨滴声把屋内的气氛衬托得更加狂躁不安。  
“Daddy，请您告诉我 我做错什么了吗？”恐惧、心虚让他的语气微弱得可怕。他本没有过错，但却没有权力和胆量怀疑他的主人——那个把他从鬼门关拉回来，收留他的恩人。  
回应他的是男人粗暴的力道和令他胆战心惊的，布料撕裂的声音。  
V被Vergil狠狠按在床上，瘦弱的身躯在高大男人一次次凶狠的撞击下可怜地颤抖着。操，Nero观看着这一切，在心里暗骂，V实在是太柔弱了，柔弱到Nero无条件相信他绝对没有成年。羔羊一般温顺而胆怯的小男孩只能顺从地配合男人的操干，怒火让Vergil的双手青筋暴绽，他几乎是把男孩纤细的双腿叠在胸前，让自己那堪比凶器的肉刃破开了男孩并没有好好扩张的身体深处。  
“啊！！！”Nero在外面都能清楚地听到这声绵软无力令人心碎的惨叫，可它又像海妖的歌声一样搞得Nero和Vergil一样欲火焚身。  
男人像一座山一样压在黑发的男孩身上，冰冷，沉重，压得他喘不过气，一下又一下毫不留情地戳在他经不起挑逗的腺体上，男孩泛红的眼角被决堤一般的泪水浸湿，柔软的嘴无声的张张合合，双眼最终失去了神采。  
Vergil把V翻了过去，魔人化的尖锐指峰在那吹弹可破的皮肤上肆意作画般切开了一道道触目惊心的开口，蓝色的魔力在其中涌动。他不顾男孩气息奄奄的求饶，一把揽起男孩瘦弱的腰肢重新挺入最深处，然后继续把男孩整个光洁的后背作为画布，肆意挥洒殷红的鲜血与深蓝的魔力——最后都化为黑发男孩背上诡异的纹身图案，叫嚣着宣布这具身体的所有权。  
“Daddy…好痛…求你不要…Dad…我要不行了…求你…唔…求你”男孩不仅被剥夺了挣扎着说不要的权力，他现在甚至连哭喊的力气都被夺走。  
尼禄看着如涸辙之鲋般挣扎的黑发男孩，叹了口气，轻轻跳下树，离开了这呼啸不停的噩梦。  
那个缺爱的孩子终于得以挣脱，得以离开，却留下了另一个缺“爱”的孩子。


	2. 归来

（2）  
尼禄从没想过，六年之后的一个下午，他能像现在这样从容地带领着一帮下人，正大光明地阔步走进那个早已在他记忆中模糊的大宅。  
他，回来了。作为宅子的新主人。  
他才懒得管为什么维吉尔自从和但丁去了魔界后就杳无音讯，现在的他早已不是当初那个对谁都抱有最大善意的青涩少年，他呼风唤雨，炙手可热，拥有令世俗艳羡的一切财富与权力——但他并不在乎这些。他六年来真正想要的只有一人，而那个可怜的小人儿现在仍如笼中鸟般守在高高的阁楼中苦苦地等待着自己丈夫的讯音，全然不知庄园外发生的剧变。  
一想到他可怜的“小父亲”在他那个控制欲极强的亲生父亲铸造的牢笼里受了六年的苦，他总会再次坚定改变这苦难生活的决心。  
当然，更重要的是，他对V那伊甸禁果般诱人的躯体的热情，从未消散过。  
多少个夜黑发的男孩出现在他春光旖旎的梦中，温柔地骑在他身上，却呆滞的张着嘴，说：  
解放我。  
救我。

现在，他来了。

“小少爷！尼禄少爷回来了！”忠心耿耿的女仆第一时间撞开了紧闭着的小阁楼的门，却只看到厚重的窗帘被放下，遮挡住了外界所有温暖的阳光与新鲜的空气，黑发青年落寞地的趴在地板上昏睡，半梦半醒。  
半晌，他才像意识到什么似的惊醒过来。等他拉开窗帘，望向楼下时，他期待看到的银发年轻人的身影早已不在，进入他眼帘的新事物只有几辆他从未见过的崭新汽车。  
他思索一番，对女仆说：“给我换件漂亮些的正装，还有，吩咐仆人们好好接待这孩子。”女仆领命后变匆匆离开，而他，则在原地愣了很久。  
那孩子……终于回来了啊……这又意味着什么呢？  
他们终于在晚餐时得以见到对方。尼禄就像所有成熟的大男孩一样，带着他阳光无比的笑容向他多年未见的名义上的继父问好。  
V只是以一个礼貌的微笑回应，他不知道的是，现在的他微笑起来时脸上依然会浮现出两抹绯红，仍旧同他少年时一样清纯而羞涩。  
他多想好好看看自己继子成为了何等英俊而迷人的模样，可恐惧却又让他的眼神始终在躲闪——因为那张成熟了不少的脸实在是太像vergil了，那令他为自己不忠的妄想感到害怕。  
他们几乎都在沉默中进食，偶尔寒暄那么两句，六年的分离彻底使他们心中对对方的好感死灰复燃失去可能。  
尼禄成为了一个真正的绅士，而V也变成了Vergil的左膀右臂，操持着这庄园中的一切。  
但这都不是他们想要的结果。  
他们彼此仍渴望着对方，却又没有胆量从对方那里得到确认，因为之前为此付出的代价太过沉重。  
于是这份欲言又止的沉默一直持续到晚饭结束，V把Nero送回为他安排好的房间时。  
为Nero安置好一切后，他轻轻关上了Nero的房门，留下一句温柔的晚安，就像一个继父，或者说继母，该有的样子。  
可他的背影却深深印在了Nero的脑海里，他黑发在烛光下闪烁的光泽，他那件吸血鬼般高贵神秘的哥特式黑袍，以及他轻柔的一声晚安，让Nero彻夜难眠。

深夜，银发的青年起身，在镜子前整理好自己的睡袍。镜子中的自己，有着一头整齐的银色短发，和维吉尔一样棱角分明的五官，他对着镜子露出一个温柔的笑容，可随即他的目光便阴沉下来，他冷酷地撇撇嘴，无奈地摇了摇头。  
他的小父亲一定以为这六年的历练让他成为了一个懂事的大男孩，可残酷的现实是，他跟着但丁变成了一个无耻的小痞子，用尽各种手段才获得了今天的一切财富和权力。  
但这都是为了V，只有这样他才有机会和Vergil平起平坐，他才配的上自己的小父亲。  
现在，Vergil和Dante在魔界生死不明，谁能阻碍得了他？  
他望向漆黑的窗外，这可正是漫漫无尽的深夜啊。  
恐怕要让你失望了，V。  
尼禄悄无声息地关上了自己房间的门。

 

从三楼走廊的窗户爬出，身手敏捷的年轻人一跃落在二楼的阳台上，这是庄园主人卧室的阳台。  
不知道是否是因为仆人们的大意疏忽，窗帘并没有被拉上。月光穿过玻璃倾撒在地板上，床上，以及床中央那个蜷成一团的小人身上。  
不出他预料，对Vergil忠心耿耿的V仍然住在Vergil那间巨大的书房里。Nero轻手轻脚跨过左边那扇开着的窗户进入屋内，深吸一口气，躺在了自己小父亲的身边。

不知道是不是因为继子的归来让他的心情变好一些的缘故，这是V难得的一个睡得鼾甜的夜晚——直到他在睡梦中隐约感到一双有温度的大手伸进自己的睡袍，覆上自己的胸乳肆意揉搓起来。他本能地用手推拒，却感到对方欺身压了上来，一把扯下了自己的睡袍。  
这也让他彻底清醒过来。  
(急刹是为了让车开的更远）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近为什么开不动车啊我哭辽

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章只有Nero/V，是长大的5N对V念念不忘。


End file.
